The Genotyping Core will provide sample preparation and genotyping for both Project by Israni and Project by Jacobson. DNA[unreadable] will be extracted from whole blood received from all seven clinical cores. In phase 1,1,000 samples will be[unreadable] analyzed using a custom SNP chip. Identified candidate SNPs will then be further analyzed using a[unreadable] combination of high throughput and moderate throughput methodologies. The Core will have the flexibility of[unreadable] including additional SNPs for analysis and they become identified, either through subsequent analysis, or[unreadable] through the literature.[unreadable] The genotyping core will be responsible for:[unreadable] Phase 1[unreadable] 1) DNA extraction[unreadable] 2) Custom SNP chip genotyping[unreadable] Phase 2[unreadable] 3) Preparing samples for high throughput SNP genotyping[unreadable] 4) Genotyping SNPs for Project by Israni and Project by Jacobson.